Accidents and Coincedences
by Boulder the Fox
Summary: Tails is still alone. Nobody likes being alone right? That is until everything changes. Quadruple please review!
1. Same Stuff, Different Day

Hi, peplz! First fanfic (so don't judge) by me, Boulder( though if you review, please refer to me as Grey).

Yes, this is a sontails(quit yer whinein)and you will find nothing other than this kind of stuff.

And no, I WILL NOT write any lemons.(A because it would suck or B because it would be to graphic)

So in this story font color will determine whos are the ages and by chapter 2 I will start doing pre- and post-chapter conversations with the characters. Here we go! (p.s. All characters owned by Sega)

Tails:15

Sonic:17

Amy:15

Silver:16

Accidents and Coincidences

Same Stuff, Different Day

Tails' PoV

_Clang-Clang. Click-Click. _Here I am. Again. Working on the Tornado, even though I've upgraded so much it's near impossible to advance it further. Grrrrr…. Oops. I got so caught up I forgot about lunch. I got up from the plane, washed off, and went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. I sat down at my table and just before I could bite, the doorbell rang._ Wonder who that could be? I got up and opened the door and tried to hide my face without looking away._"Hey, Tails how are ya?" G-good, Sonic how are you? _Jeez__I'm nervous.__"Good. Hey, I came to ask if you wanted to come to lunch with me and Silv." _" Umm…" I looked back at the untouched sandwich on the table. "S-sure." "Great, meet ya at Station Square park, k?" "O-okay" As I closed the door I slid down to the floor._ Man.I hope I don't mess this up. _You see Tails had a secret he hated to keep. He Loved Sonic.

End chapter 1.

Muah ha ha ha! Hate me all you want for cliffhanging you but I'm not changin it!

Please RRR(Read,Review,and Request)


	2. Lunch of Doom

Hello again pplz! Grey here and here is chapter 2 with the first pre-chapter conversation!

Also, I don't own Sonic or any other character belonging to Sega.

Tails: Grey, I think they would know that by now since you said that in the first chapter.

Me: Awwwww… You take the fun outta everything :c

Tails: I do not! If anyone takes the fun outta things its Sonic.

Sonic: No I don't!

Me: Wait, where did you come from?

Sonic: Mobius.

Me: (facepalms) I meant where... oh never mind. Here you go.

Accidents and Coincidences

Lunch of Doom

Tails PoV

_What am I gonna do?! I don't know if look fine. Do I smell? What if I say something embarrassing? Ohhh, I don't know if I can do this. I've never even been on a picnic._ I get my shoes on and my bag. I run out and, using some mapping skills I learned, decide its close enough to fly to.

Sonic PoV

"Gee Silv, I wonder whats taking Tails so long?" "Don't know Sonic, maybe he couldn't come." "Well, I'm gonna go see if he's alright." With that said I dashed off to Tails' house. "I hope he's alright. Maybe he got sick. Yeah I think th-" _Thump!_ " Aw geez dude watch wher- Tails! Aw crap bud you alright?"

Tails PoV

"Yeah. Hey how'd you know-" A tingle ran up my spine. "Oh Sonic, it's you! I was just on my way to the picnic." "Cool! Ummm maybe we should get up." _Huh? What's he mea-_. "Whaa!" I got up quickly as I noticed why my fall was so cushioned. "W-we should probably get b-back to Silver." " Agreed."

Later

Look how high I got Sonic! "That's cheating Silver! You can't just levitate up there. Then you aren't "climbing" the tree." "Well, look how high _I_ got!" There I stood, at the top of a roughly 13-foot tree. "Tails, careful up there." "Don't worry Sonic my second tail gives me extra balance." Then it went downhill. Literally. I slipped on a wet leaf. "TAILS!".

End chapter 2.

Me: Hahaha! Cliffhung yet again!

Me: Sorry that's my muse. ( Grabs a roll of duct tape)

Muse: Not againmnsfhmnmfsnhmsnhshmnshf.

Silver: don't you think that's a little harsh? I mean you said that yourself in chapmfmmfmmfmmfmf!

Me: Shut up Silver.

Tails: (Takes picture) I'm so gonna send this to everybody!

Silver: mmmnmmnmnmnmnmnmn (struggling frantically)

Tails: and send.

Silver: mmmmmmmm

Everyone but Silver: (laughing manically)

Me:hehehehehehehehehehehe ah RRR ahahahahahaha!


	3. Awakening

Accidents and Coincidences

Me: Grey here-

Sonic: Again cause he has nothing better to do.

Me: Shut up Sonic or I'll tell Tails were you hid his hydro ammo.

Sonic: (wrapping himself in tape)

Me: That's what I thought.

Muse: can we get on with it?

Me: oh right. Ummm don't own Sonic and friends etc.

Tails: Have you seen my hydro ammo?

Sonic: (running off) Enjoy the Chapter!

Awakening

Tails PoV

_Ughhh my head. Where am I?_ I sat up in bed and almost immediately sat back down. _Owwwwwww!_ I looked around as best I could. I was apparently in a hospital room and Sonic was there in a corner. "Sonic?" Sonic's head shot up as soon as he heard me. "Tails! Oh you're alright!" He was now hugging me. I couldn't hug back as he was sorta crushing me. "S-sonic…". " Huh? Oh sorry I kinda got exited didn't I?".Then a doctor came in. "Miles Prower?" "Just Tails ma'm." "Oh sorry dear. And you must be Sonic? I'll have to ask you to leave for a few minutes." "Oh okay then." As Sonic left, the doctor sat by my side. "Have you told him yet?" "No, I thought he'd freak out." "Well you'll have to tell him soon. Your body is developing a resistance to the delay medication. You only have about a week to tell him before you start to mature." "Okay then."

End chapter 3.

Sonic: what are you not telling me Tails?

Tails: Nnnnnothingg?

Silver: come on tell or I'll pry it outta you.

Tails: Don't get cocky pretty boy. (Reaching for hydrocannon)

Me: hey hey hey let's not get violent. You'll find out next chapter.

Silver and Sonic: (turns to me with evil look) Finish that chapter or else.

Me: (running away from pursuers) RRR or else i wont make 4!


	4. Growing Up

Me: Hellos people! I be back! With chapter four!

Muse: okay mister exited just go already.

Sonic: yeah start the chapter!

Me: hold on thou-

Silver and Sonic: Start the chapter!

Me: but I got-

Tails, Silver, and Sonic: **START THE CHAPTER!**

Me: HOLD ON- wait why are you angry Tails?

Tails: I ran outta reading material.

Me: Ok. Starting the chapter.

Growing Up

Tails PoV

After taking a shower, I headed over to Sonics. As I walked I continued to "pep talk" myself. _"You can do this. Just get him into a conversation and tell him." Knock-knock._ I heard footsteps inside and then the door opened. "Hey Tails. What brings you here?". "I just wanted to talk." We went inside and sat down. "So Tails, tell me what's wrong." "Well, I k-kinda found s-someone I l-l-love." Then there was an utterly painful silence. " Well that's great bud! I'm glad you're growin up! How about we celebrate and I go get us some soda?" "No Sonic. This kind of love you don't celebrate about." "Whadda ya mean bud?" By now, I had tears in my eyes. "It's not a girl." "Huh?! Wait bud, are you tellin me your-""No Sonic, I'm not gay!" I whipped out a slip of paper. "This is my birth certificate.""Ok, so who is it that you love?""You, Sonic." "What?! Wait you said you weren't gay bro." I broke down there."There it is again. That same phrase over the last eight years! Bro! Did you ever once consider who _I_ was!? Why don't you take a look at the bottom of that page!?" "Wait but then if you aren't gay-""Yes Sonic! Over the last _eight_ years and you didn't once notice I was-""my sister. But shouldn't you have matured by now?""Why do you think I take medication, Sonic?! Why do you think I take ampradote florasol?! A high-powered maturity delay medicine, if you ever bothered to read them! I don't just throw up because of illness. Why would you think that if I haven't even had the common cold in my life!?" "But I didn't know bud I hadn't read-""See! If you did care for me, you would be concerned at least for what I was ta-"I didn't get to finish. He had already leaned in and stopped me from speaking further.

Sonic PoV

I didn't know what I was doing but took my chances and embraced. After a few seconds I pulled apart."Don't ever say that again. I don't care whether your boy or girl but I do care about YOU. I'm sorry that you feel I don't care but I do indeed."

Sonic, Silver, and Muse: O-O

Tails: (sneaking away slowly) heh aheh heh

Sonic: Why didn't you tell me bud?

Tails: Cause I was afraid.

Sonic: Well why didn't YOU tell me?

Me: Hey don't look at me it was in chapter 1.

Sonic: You told us not to read chapter one!

Me: That was Boulder!

Muse: Dude! (punches me in the arm)

Sonic: Wait you're not his muse are you?

Muse: What? Of course I am. I give all the- oh f*** this yes I'm his OC/Muse.

Silver: Ha! Told ya!

Tails: Aww D*** (hands silv a 10)

Sonic: Ooooookay. But what sick mind do you have!?

Boulder: Well I thought Tails might like me if I showed her I knew.

Tails: Wait what? Boulder don't givem this crap.

Sonic: What does he mean Bould?

Boulder: okay first off don't call me Bould. Second Tails is Myli and really is a girl. Third we have been going.. you know going out for a while.

Sonic: So this isn't just a story?

Myli: No its not.

Sonic: (turning darker, evil look at Boulder) You wanna play a game of Scavenger Hunt? I'll hunt you and keep Myli as prize.

Boulder: A little help Grey?!

Me: ummmmm Please RRR so Sonic doesn't kill my OC?!


	5. Out with the Secret

Me: hi hi! Grey here!

Boulder: Come on Come on Come on! Tell them already!

Me: okay hold yer blood ya animal!

Boulder: (arm turns to blade form) whatd you call me?

Me: Meep!

Sonic: A little help here?

Silver: Here I'll hel- BAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: What is it silv-

Everybody: O.o

Tails and Sonic: (falls onto couch)

Me: ummmmmmm okay anyway I'm entering Boulder into the story.

Boulder: Yipeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Me: (looks at Sonic and Myli) I'm just gonna start the chapter before they get too serious.

Out with the Secret

Myli PoV

I got out of bed and made some breakfast for me and Sonic. "Doo doo dooo, making some eggs, doo doo dooo, and some bacon too.""Good morning beautiful, how are you feeling?" I yelped feeling arms wrap around my waist. "Sonic, don't sneak up on me like that!""But you're so cute when get scared!""Yeah well, I wouldn't scare someone who's making your breakfast!" I suddenly flung some bacon and an egg across the room and just in time Sonic was with toast and had put said flying food into a sandwich."And it's good! The crowd goes wild! Ahhhhhhh Ahhhhhh!""Come on Tails you know not to throw food.""Hey, what did I say yesterday?""Sorry I just can't stop!""Well still, call me Myli from now on. And I got a letter from the doctor. She says she wants you to keep an eye on my maturity.""Okay, got it. Basically watch if you're growing oka-"_Ring!_ "I got it!" I picked up the phone. "Hey, Tails speaking!""Tails? You sound different. Are you okay?""Oh uh Yeah I'm fine.""Okay, anyway is Sonic there? I'd like to speak to him.""Nope he isn't here. Try the others." I hung up.

3 hours later

"Welcome, Welcome! I'm sure you wonder why I brought you here today. It's because Sonic and I have a confession.""I confess that Tails and I are a couple." Amy rages. "You gay bastard!" Just before the hammer makes contact, Myli disables her arms."Amy don't freak out. And MY confession is that I'm not Tails I'm Myli. Boulder here is the only one who knew at first.""Still you stole him from me!" Amy was now awkwardly swinging her limp arms at Myli."Amy! Stop! I've had it with your obsession over me! I don't love or like you and don't want to hear you ask for my presence ever again!"

End.

Boulder: Cliffhung again!

Me: Shut up for I tape you.

Boulder: (jumps into Silver's arms) Help me!

Myli :( runs up and takes a pic) And send!

Silver and Boulder: (glaring Myli) Not. Cool.

Myli: quit yer cryin! It's just a pic.

Me: Well umm I might as well tell you about Boulder.

Boulder: Hooooraaaaay!

Me: Psyche! Next chapter!

Boulder: (color starts reversing, chases me with sword hand) A**hole! Im gonna keel you now!

Me:RRR please!


	6. Twinkle Twinkle

Me:hey pplz it's me.

Sonic: again.

Me: Shut it. I still have another five rolls of duct tape.

Sonic: …Shit.

Myli: anyway umm Grey owns none of us

Boulder: except me!

Silver: I predict that I might be in this chapter.

Myli: oh really. Well I "predict" that Grey will be sick for the next chapter

Me: (sneezes)

Everybody: (stares at Myli)

Myli: here is the chapter

Twinkle Twinkle…

Sonic PoV

I can't wait to see the look on her face! I quietly snuck into our room and placed the tickets on the snooze button on the clock. I snuck back out and waited. _Beep Beep Beep Bee-click. "Huh?" _I heard the squeal and knew she had found them. I felt a wind through the hallway and turned my head to see her standing right there."We're going to Twinkle Park!" I chuckled, thinking how she could be 16 by now."That's not all. Look at the valid date."She looks down at the ticket and squeals. "It's on my birthday! But that's… that's tomorrow!""I know.""But Sonic, we won't get there in time."I chuckled again."See Myli, you're not the only skilled aero-mechanic in this house. If I remember correctly, the Tornado was originally mine." She gave me a confused look. "Come. I'll show you." I pressed a button on the bottom of the wing and the tornado transformed."I give you the Dragonspiral."

End.

Myli: so that's what that button was for.

Me: yep. Anyways, PLEASE Read,Review,And Request.


	7. Sorry

I'm sorry but I just can't seem to get motivated. I will be discontinuing Accidents and Coincidences on August 22 if I don't get suggestions. Sorry.


End file.
